1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information outputting method and a computer program storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is significant to keep an appropriate balance of eating habits in order to achieve preservation or promotion of the health, prevention of adult diseases, improvement in figure or the like. The Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare and the Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries of Japan cooperatively decided on and published the “Food Balance Guide” in 2005. Further, the World Health Organization (WHO) and the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations (FAO) reported the “Diet, Nutrition and the Prevention of Chronic Diseases” in 2003. In the “Diet, Nutrition and the Prevention of Chronic Diseases,” the range of the target intake regarding nutrients such as carbohydrates, proteins and fats is indicated as a rate to the total energy intake.
However, it is difficult for a general living person to precisely recognize the amount of energy and nutrients taken in from the substance of daily meals and decide whether or not the eating habits of the person itself is appropriate. Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-85289 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) proposed a system wherein picked up images of the substance of meals are accumulated into a center server such that an advice regarding improvements in the eating habits can be provided from an adviser who accesses the images in order to support to improve eating habits of individuals. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-290155 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) proposed a system for a health care service wherein food data including the calorie value of food purchased in a store, a restaurant and so forth is acquired, and menus of meals determined in response to the food data and living body information regarding the user are recommended to the user.